The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing thereof, and in particular, to a technology effective for a highly heat-releasing semiconductor package and a method of manufacturing thereof.
A BGA package type semiconductor device is manufactured by mounting a semiconductor chip over a wiring substrate, by coupling electrically an electrode of the semiconductor chip with a coupling terminal of the wiring substrate through the use of a bonding wire, by sealing the semiconductor chip and the bonding wire with a resin, and then by connecting a solder ball with the rear surface of the wiring substrate.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 1999-163230 (Patent Document 1) describes the technology of semiconductor device in which a semiconductor chip is placed in a face-down position within an opening of the package substrate, the rear surface of the semiconductor chip and the rear surface of the package substrate are brought into contact with a thermal-conducting member, and the bonding pad over the semiconductor chip is coupled with an external terminal of the package substrate.